


Stains of Slavery

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Fandom, Sally Micknight/Thorn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: In a city where men and woman are sold to be used as sex slaves, one woman, Sally Micknight is bought by Dick Grayson.





	Stains of Slavery

The girl I bought is pulled to my room. Her hair is so black, not a reflection of light shines in her long hair, her skin is pale and smooth, and her eyes...they are dark green and framed by thick long black lashes.   
The only thing she has on her is a black bra and bikini bottoms. All I have on is my briefs.   
"What is your name," I question the girl.  
She looks at me, then answers, "Sally."   
Sally.   
What a perfect name.  
"Do you know why you're here," I press, stepping closing to her.  
She takes a step back, her calves touching my bed frame.  
Sally nodded then glared, "Yes, and I find it repulsive."  
A smirk finds its way on my lips.  
"You won't find it that way for long."  
Without hesitation, I pounce, pinning her back to my bed.  
Sally yelps then glares up at me, her black hair creating a halo around her head. I can feel her heart beat faster as I lean down, my lips touching hers.   
Her lips are so warm and soft, and they do not move against mine.  
"Kiss back," I order, looking down at her, "That's what you are supposed to do. Respond to my touch."  
Sally closed her eyes, "Do what you want to my body, but you can't have my heart."  
I look at her closed eyes, "Very well, but one way or another, you will enjoy it."  
My hands find their way on her back and my fingers un-clip her bra.   
Sally does not move as I remove the cloth.  
My lips find themselves on her neck, and they move against her skin.   
I feel Sally shiver under the kissing, and I move down to her collarbone, gently sucking on the skin there while my penis hardens.  
Her stomach flutters as I trace my fingers down her body with a feather like touch, fingers snaking under the fabric of her underwear.   
I hear her breath hitch as I slowly rub the warm, wet spot between her legs. My lips still kiss her skin, but now they are kissing her jawline.  
Sally breathes harder.   
My cock feels like it will burst if I don't release the pressure building up inside of it.  
"Sally," I order, slipping off her bottoms, "I want you to jerk me off."  
Sally stared at my hips, the bulge there growing.  
I pull down my briefs and kick them away, hovering my body above Sally again.  
She does not move.  
Sighing, I take her hand and guide it down my stomach, stopping at my pelvis.  
"You know what to do," I mutter, kissing her lips once more.  
She doesn't dissapoint me.   
After a moment, she gently wraps her hand around my cock and starts to tug on it.  
I moan and reach down, my fingers entering her vagina.  
She gasps slightly at my entry.  
I continue to kiss her as my fingers start to pump in and out of her body, and she, jerks me with equal speed.  
I feel the pressure inside of my body build again.  
Removing my fingers, I sit back and hold her legs open, watching her body breathe. I grip my cock and start to pump it, my hand tugging at the skin.  
My other hand rubs the inside of her thigh, her skin fluttering at my touch.   
It's only when she lets out a small moan that I cum.  
"Without being inside of me," Sally asks, her voice full of curiosity instead of what I heroes would be disappointment.   
I shake my head and grab a condom, slipping the latex over my length.   
She swallowed and stared into my eyes.  
I spread her long legs open and position myself, pushing inside of her.   
She is hot and wet, something I can feel through the protection. And tight, I moan.   
To my surprise, she lets out a quiet moan as well.   
I start to move my hips back and forth, entering and exiting at a pace.   
She grips the blanket and arches her back up, her stomach touching the air.   
I move faster, gripping her leg and feeling the sweat gather on my skin.   
Sally closed her eyes and turned her face to the side her mouth open with no sound coming out.   
I move faster, the sound of skin hitting skin fills my room. I feel my heart beat harder and harder.   
She feels so good, I do one fast, sudden thrust, and she finally cries out.  
Fast and hard, I continue to thrust in and out, eventually taking the pleasure of grinding myself into her as hard as I can.   
"I can't..." Sally cried out, "I can't hold it in much longer..."  
"Ask me," I pant, putting her leg over my shoulder and slamming into her, "Ask me if you can."  
"Please," she moans, "Please let me...."  
I continue to slam into her, slapping our skin together when I nod, "Yes.."  
She cries out and cums.  
I pull out and rip the condom off, cumming on the bed.   
Sally pants and curls up.  
No, we're not done   
I move behind her and sit her up, making her face the headboard.   
She holds the frame as I line up at her ass and push myself in.   
She yelps, as her ass wasn't lubed for a smoother entrance, but I already start to move.  
Sally gripped the headboard and my hands...one squeezes a breast and the other fingers bed wet pussy.   
I can hear her moan and pant.   
She feels so good in my hands, around my cock.   
"Turn your head around," I order, panting.  
She does, and my lips lock onto hers.  
I don't know how much time passes.  
My cock thrusting in and out of her ass, my fingers moving around inside of her pussy, my hand playing with a breast, and our lips moving together.


End file.
